Another You
by Shrugs
Summary: Hinamori never made it out alive. Now she's back in the real world with her reiatsu, and Aizen sends Ulquiorra to convince her to come willingly to Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately for them, Hitsugaya has been keeping and eye on his Hinamori. HitsuHinaUlqui
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the crazy idea. I'm not too sure where to go with this story--to twist it into Hinamori/Ulquiorra or go traditional, Hinamori/Hitsugaya. Your call, let me know what sounds good for you because I can go either way. And trust me when I say I have planned out some interesting normal day incidents for our favorite Espada. Inspired by my sudden surge in Hinamori crack ships, although Hinamori/Ichimaru is still my favorite in that category. I think we should have a board for Hinamori and hold contests, each week doing a new one shot with some character or every month doing a chapter story. I dunno, just an idea, haha.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been years since he'd lost her. She was the only one who could every make him lose control, catch him off guard. Something that wasn't an easy task.

Seven years later, he found her again. She was reborn in no where else but Karakura town, the place almost being an omen. He almost didn't recognize her--it was hard for him not to imagine the girl lying on the bed, needing aid just to breath. She had once been strong, independent--and she ended as something so fragile--everything broken from her body to her mind and spirit.

He would only ever know her as Hinamori Momo, even though in this life her given name was Keiko. Somehow it didn't fit her--he knew for a fact that, with him at least, she hadn't been respectful in the least. Even so, he'd give anything for her to call him Hitsugaya-kun again.

Throughout the past few years, he had managed to stop three Hollow attacks on her without her being aware of them. Her reiatsu was higher than ordinary humans--most likely from her past self--and had a tendency to make her come across as a snack.

Sighing now, he watched her talking with a group of friends, a huge smile on her face. She was so happy here--like she used to be, before either of them had become shinigami. Sometimes he'd like to walk up to her and see if she could see him--chances were high, much like how Ichigo once had--but he knew that if she could, it would possibly take away her chance at a normal life. And he wouldn't do that. Instead he hid in the shadow when he came to see her.

Allowing himself a smile, he stood up on the branch before taking off in a flash, putting his shunpo to good use, he made his way back to Soul Society. He knew most frowned at his 'obsession', as they put it. He preferred to return before most knew that he was gone. They just didn't understand that he had to know. For now, he did.

She was happy.

-----------

Ulquiorra knew the moment that white-haired shinigami had returned to Soul Society. All traces of the rather impressive reiatsu were gone. Glancing towards the silver band around her wrist that hid his own spiritual pressure, he inwardly smirked. Szayel had successful put them a step before Soul Society with this invention. They would never know he was there.

He couldn't deny the fact that he had initially been very disappointed with this mission. What was so important about this girl--what did Aizen see in her that was so useful? He had a suspicion that she had been such a good pet the first time around that Aizen saw it as some cruel game. Ulquiorra didn't see it as anything other than that, not that he minded.

In fact, now that he knew there was a shinigami watching her, a captain even, he could see this turning into an eventful game of his own. Captain Aizen was positive that this girl's reiatsu was strong enough for her to see him. He was only to approach her while she was alone, at least until Szayel finished the new project that would be something equal to the shinigami gigai.

Hearing a bell ring, he noticed all of the students gathering their lunches, hurrying to make it back inside the school before classes started. He kept his eyes on the girl, watching as she laughed with her friends. She was naïve, almost not worth the effort had there not been a threat from Soul Society involved. That quality of hers, however, the one that made her trust others easily, could prove to be fun to work with.

From what he knew of her last moments in Soul Society, a tale that Ichimaru would sometimes go on about with his constant smile, she would soon be broken again.

* * *

This was just a prologue, after this every chapter will be at least 1,000 words long. Next up: Hinamori meets Ulquiorra. R/R if you'd like to read more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing. If I did things would be getting pretty weird in Soul Society.

Here Ulquiorra and Hinamori meet, and I'm doing my best to keep him in character.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It took three days for Ulquiorra to figure out how he should approach her while getting enough of a back story to cover him until Szayel finished with the gigai. Leaning against a light post, he stretched his neck slightly. He now wore a rather uncomfortable white turtle neck, a quick method he came up with the cover the hole in his neck from her sight. Shoving his hands into the pair of black jeans he had gotten from a shop down the street, he kept his eyes glued to the corner of the street. The girl had to come this way to catch a bus, otherwise she would have to walk at least four miles to the apartment that she lived in with her parents. Far enough to be a pain, but not so far that she'd need to catch a cab.

He couldn't help but wonder how he always seemed to do this sort of missions. Aizen had stated that Ulquiorra was the only one he could trust to not lose control. Ulquiorra thought the real reason was that he was the only one who could pull off an appearance of a student, someone who came across as less of a threat.

Had he been Grimmjow, the idea would have pissed him off.

These thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of a bus pulling up to the bench a few feet away. Good, she was a little bit later than she usually was, it would make things easier.

And sure enough, she came flying around the corner, hair wild behind her as she struggled with her book bag to keep it on her shoulder. In one quick motion, Ulquiorra was standing in front of her.

"Oh!" he heard her gasp in surprise, eyes widening as she smacked straight into him. He could have caught her easily. Instead he feigned the typical human weakness, allowing the both of them to slam into the pavement. It wouldn't exactly break his heart if anything happened to his new ensemble.

Easily getting to his feet, lacking a single scratch, he watched as the girl struggled to pull all of her belongings together. Her books had scattered along the sidewalk. Watching out of the corner of his eyes and seeing the doors to the bus closing, he waited until it had successfully pulled away from the curb before helping her pick up her things. It was almost a degrading feeling as he shoved the books into her bag. A high ranking Espada forced to pick up after nothing more than some toy of Aizen's.

"I'm so sorry," she was muttering repeatedly, and he heard her curse under her breath the moment she noticed the bus was already making its way through its course.

He didn't bother to respond. Instead he held up the bag while she slowly stood up. The funny thing about humans, they were so preoccupied with themselves, they didn't even notice an object floating in midair. Brushing off her skirt, she reached out to take the bag, thanking him before apologizing once again.

"You're bleeding." The statement held no emotion. While he was instructed to befriend her, possibly putting up with some annoying nicknames and chatter, he wasn't going to lower himself by coming across as compassionate.

"Oh…" he heard her mutter, looking down to nurse her knee. The top of her grey socks were now frayed with a some of her blood soaking into the material. "Ouch," she cringed while complaining about how the socks were ruined.

The expression of pain, however, almost made him laugh coldly. That was something so funny about humans. They got upset over such minor scrapes. Little injuries that, if they never noticed, wouldn't bother them one bit. But when they knew they were there, it suddenly became painful.

"Can you walk?" he asked in a bored tone, knowing very well she could.

Nodding as she shouldered her bag, the girl frowned as she looked towards the direction where the bus was headed before sighing. "Damnit," she muttered.

Knowing very well that so far the plan had worked perfectly so far, Ulquiorra focused on a group of street performers. "I'll walk you home."

"Huh?" she asked suddenly, and he could almost see her eyes widening.

"You missed the bus, didn't you? So you're heading home after school."

"Oh, yes…um, I'm fine though, I can get there myself."

Turning back so he could face her, he made sure she knew there was no room for argument. "It's no problem." He needed enough time for her to consider it okay for them to talk after the day.

"Alright…" she said slowly, as if not sure why he was willing to go out of his way. "But it's pretty far."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs," he ended the discussion quick. Instead he switched to another one. "Which way is your house?" he already knew, but he was sure she would shy away instantly if she thought he was some sort of pervert who had been stalking her.

"This way," she managed to stammer out as she straightened herself and started to walk. It was almost painful for Ulquiorra to slow down his pace to match hers. At the rate humans went, he wondered how they ever got anywhere.

He noticed her twisting her hands on the strap of her bag nervously, as if she was trying to figure out how to strike up a conversation. This prepared him slightly so that he could at least come up with a response. He had to do his best not to scare her off entirely--if he did, he couldn't guarantee that his mission would be successful.

"I'm Yamane Keiko," she finally got out, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

He could see her open her mouth, as if she was about to remark about how strange the name was, but closed it again. Good, she wasn't going to go on about it.

Another long pause dragged out before she spoke again. "What school do you go to?"

"I just moved here from Tokyo," he began slowly, and he heard her mutter about fashion under her breath. "And will be starting at Karakura High shortly."

"Really? I go to school there, maybe I'll see you around. I'm in grade 10, what about you?"

"Same."

She smiled slowly, glancing up to meet his odd-colored eyes. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No…I don't."

* * *

Well, there that is. I don't see Ulquiorra going out of his way to be nice no matter what Aizen asked him to do. Hitsugaya will be popping in during the next chapter, and then the real drama will begin. R/R if you want me to post it up . 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Well, this chapter is PAINFULLY short, but I felt it served its purpose. I do have plans for the next few chapters, but they will be longer. Hopefully.

I am sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. In fact, the reason I put this up with because of my most recent reviewer, haha. But in the past two months, I moved from my old apartment, packed up a lot of things, actually worked on a load of photographs, and then found out two weeks ago I'm moving again, this time quite a bit further than 10 minutes away. So I'm scrambling to get all my things together because this Saturday I'm gone. I do not want to abandon this story so yeah, this chapter was my little "I'M STILL ALIVE!!" cry.

* * *

Hitsugaya had managed to duck out of Soul Society once again without anyone taking notice. He had gotten so used to it, and it was such a common thing, he was sure no one even bothered to check where he was going. For all they knew, he was off on some mission.

Hinamori usually got home from school around this time, unless she was running late.

'Keiko,' he reminded himself, shaking his head slightly. It was always hard to remember the fine line. Where his Hinamori ended and this world's Keiko began. Referring to her by her previous name, however, hurt. So many memories would flood back. Keeping himself in this mind frame helped keep his sanity.

Several minutes later, he found himself fidgeting almost childlike, something he was anything but. It was taking her longer to get home than usual, even if she had missed the bus. He was about ready to backstrack her steps to school, to make she was alright. What if a Hollow had attacked her? Surely he would have sensed something.

Preparing to leap down from his perch in the tree, the sudden sound of feet on pavement caused him to freeze in place. She was finally home, and she had come back with someone. Probably Aya, one of her closest friends.

One look at the figure was enough to make him reach for his zanpakutou. What was the Espada doing with her? He didn't even have a gigai and he was walking around in broad daylight. If she could see him, then shouldn't she sense him?

He swore under his breath. Typical Hinamori, even if she was nervous about someone, she wouldn't voice it. Even with Ichimaru she had been nothing but polite.

But what did this mean? This had been the very Espada that had come to gather Orihime. He was Aizen's lapdog.

And this time he was here for the one thing he'd fight to the death for.

The two were at her door, finish up their conversation. She was as bright and bouncy as ever, even with the scraped knee he spotted immediately. Opposite of her, however, stood the impassive expression. It alone unnerved him.

As the two said their farewell--or rather, she let out a stream of thank you's while he in turn gave no more than a nod, the Espada turned on his heal, headed for the exit. The moment she had entered her house, closing her door behind her, the Arrancar--Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya remembered now--lifted his gaze, teal meeting blue.

And on the emotionless face, Hitsugaya was sure he saw a smirk form. In anger, he unshiethed Hyourinmaru, prepared to kill the bastard before he had a chance to do anything to Hinamori. Before he had a chacne to step off the branch, however, the Arrancar was gone.

With Hitsugaya left only with an unsettling feeling in his stomach, he prepared his mind. Because he knew now that Soul Society would be without its child prodigy much more than it anticipated.

* * *

See, told you it was short . But pretty soon, we'll be seeing them all in class, which will be the most entertaining part. Enjoy!


End file.
